Why Wouldn't I?
by sweet-and-somber
Summary: Bebe has always been so very confident in herself but the up coming school year brings back an old familiar face. Can Bebe keep her cool around the new mysterious Tweek? Or will he be the only one to make her feel her once overcome insecurities? BebexTweek some smutt and other good teen age drama. :D Enjoy? 3


Chp1: Unsatisfied Stares

Show Details

We laid there looking at each other so gently and intentful. Nothing had ever seemed so damn perfect until that very moment. He laid there, golden blonde hair and green eyes with a childish grin on his face as I giggled softly like a school girl. This moment seemed so innocent and peaceful even though just a mere few hours ago, I was bending over for him; moaning his name.

Its only been three weeks since we started dating. Yeah, I know it seems like such a short amount of time, but the way this boy got me going in those intamate moments were unbelievable. Three weeks of pure bliss. No one ever expected us to go out. Ever. Everyone in South Park are still trying to wrap their heads around the thought of us being together. We still get weird looks, but I'm so happy with Tweek that I really wont give a fuck.

Its weird though. We've lived in the same town all our lives and we never really crossed paths until sophomore year in high school. It was something that just didn't happen until Kenny McCormick and I started hanging out more. Kenny hung out with the gamers and pot heads. Well, more like the under dogs than. I was more of an out going person than most seemed to be.

Tweek Tweak is so innocent compared to me. The girl known for being so open and out going. The slut that can drink way more than Stan Marsh and still fuck two girls and one guy the same night with out hurling her guts out. The girl that takes risks even though she knows she'll regret it later on. The girl that ditches her classes and still manages to pass. The girl that's name comes with some kind of story.

The girl known as Bebe Stevens.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

It started right in the beginning of the school year. I looked at my schedule and had nothing but CP classes. I noticed Tweek right off the back. Though at the time I wasn't so sure it was him. His hair was longer, but tamed, his clothes matched for once, his eyes were a deeper shade than before, clearly growing a whole foot, and he was actually smiling way more confidently than I had ever seen him smile. But his smile, it was so damn innocent and sure.

I saw him and Kenny talking animatedly and then Kenny saw me. "Hey sis! C'mer and let me see what your taking!" Kenny called out. I sighed and fixed my shirt before heading over. As I walked over, I began to feel anxious. I kinda didn't want to talk with the new Tweek being around, but with Kenny around, I didn't have a choice.

"Hey bro." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. Kenny was stiff as usual. Still not use to the whole affection thing even though I've shared a bed with him (in a nonsexual way). I smiled at Tweek a bit shyly and just gave a nod. He nodded back and gave me an unsatisfied look. Bam. It was like someone hit me with a brick. I looked away feeling ashamed for no reason. His unsatisfied look seemed more like a glare now.

Kenny snatched the schedule out of my hand and laughed. "Color Guard? Geometry?! CP English? Wow sis, your schedule sucks!" I blushed in anger and snatched my paper. As I walked away, Kenny called out, "See ya during Bio." In response, I flipped him off.

Walking through the halls of the school was a bit depressing, even th

I slowly walked to the field with my equipment as Blue and Red talked with excitement about the field show coming up and trying out for Intensity during the summer. "Try out with us Bebe! " Blue squealed. She hopped up and down, almost killing me with an eight foot yellow flag. Blue was barely five feet tall so it was a hassel for her to carry the damn thing all summer. "Maybe." I sighed.

I kinda blocked her out as she spoke. Blue was one of the newest members in South Park. She moved here just as band camp started. She's real popular with the guys for her shortness and adorableness. I normally listened to her, but right now I was kinda bothered with Tweek. That look he gave me made me feel so... vulnerable.

"Hello! Earth to Bebe!" Cooed Blue. Red giggled as I "accidentally " dropped my rifle on Blue's foot. "AH! Bebe, you bitch!" She cried.

After first period, everything was nothing but introductions to sophomore year. I wasn't in that great of a mood today because I had only gotten an hour of sleep the night before. Maybe that's why the Tweek thing bothered me so much.

Lunch came and I sat with Rebecca's Cotswald. She became my best friend freshman year and we've been near inseparable since then. Becca was home schooled with her brother, Mark, until junior high. She turned out to be pretty cool but came out of her shell when we started hanging out more.

"Ah fuck me!" I yelled. Kenny snickered and I flashed him a look. I knew what he wanted to say but I really wasn't in the mood to listen to him. Becca laughed, "Some one seems cranky." I pictured how funny I must seem right now. I've been yelling randomly, mostly in anger and frustration, almost all lunch period. I was tired and exhausted and still bothered.

Don't judge me.

Things bother girls way more than one thinks.

The bell rang and Kenny dragged me to Biology. "No sleep?" He chuckled as I half-walked, half leaned against him. "You should know." I replied. "We were testing each other all night." He smirked as we walked inside the gym. I saw Clyde Donnovan sitting with Tony Neff Jr (though everyone called him TJ) and Tweek mother-fucking Tweak. We sat next to them as they talked about some new game coming out. They were such adorable nerds.

Tristian came along with his still black and red hair that he's had since elementary school. He annoyed the whit out of me but Kenny loved to hang out with him. It was weird that we all had the same Biology class. The teacher was so laid back that we all got to talk the whole period.

I leaned against Kenny's shoulder as a pillow and everyone stared. "When did this happen?" Clyde asked.

"Dude. No. We're brother and sister you dumbass." Kenny said with a serious tone. They all looked at us in amazement except for Tweek who was preoccupied with his DS. "I knew your mom was a slut but damn!" TJ laughed. Kenny slapped the side of his head and I smirked. We knew we weren't really siblings, but as time went on, we grew closer as friends and closer in apperence.

"Makes sense." Tweek said under his breath. I looked towards him and he was still focused on his game. I convinced myself that he was talking to the game after ten minutes of deep thinking.

I started blushing after a while because I liked the way his hair fell over his face. I imagined myself running my hands through his hair as he straddled me, his deep green eyes looking into my simple blue ones. Licking my oh-so sensitive neck as I slightly tug on his hair, bringing his masculine -

What the hell was I even thinking?! This is the guy that made me feel like crap earlier. But it seemed like there was more to him than I wanted myself to believe. He seemed hurt and angry. But I didn't know him well enough to ask.

A month past and I became more and more infatuated with Tweek. I realized something I encountered the first day I met the new Tweek.

He was a complete shit filled asshole.

But that honestly didn't stop me from liking him. We were in one club together. Anime Club(by which I was elected president and he was being an ass about because all the freshman loved me.) My drawings were better than most, hut still lacked emotion. His art had... something to be desired.

Facial feature wise, they were too simple. The bodies looked like boxes. I didn't want to discourage him, but I couldn't lie to him. He didn't show me his art, I kinda peaked over his shoulder for it.

"Your not doing a good job madams president." He told me one cool September day as I tried to get the freshmans attention. They were all running wild and screaming. I couldn't get a single thing done. "If I were president, they'd listen to me." He smirked. I grind my teeth at the comment.

I wasn't having a good day at all. The girls in all my other classes were spreading rumors about me at a party I never went to. The girls in first period did not practice their parts for this weekends field show. Now I have this guy insulting my leadership skills. Tweek was about to say something else and that set me off.

"FINE!" I yelled. "Doing everything yourself!" The room went dead silent as I left, leaving my stuff.

I stopped ten feet from the door because my anger was pushing to its peak. I always caused harm when I was angry, especially to myself. All I wanted to do was bash my head against the wall so this fucking anger wouldn't get the best of me and make me hurt some one.

"Bebe!" I heard Tweek call out. When I didn't respond, he approached me slowly. "You forgot your stuff dummy." He said in a teasing tone. That tone of voice just made me even more angry.

I stared at him in his yellow flannel and kept thinking to myself that this was Tweek. Tweek mother-fucking Tweak. I never use to feel this nervous around him. Never even looked twice at him because of the pitiful twitching he did such a short time ago.

"What the hell happened to you?" I sputtered. He looked at me with a confused look and scratched his dirty blonde hair. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean dumbass!" I yelled. He stared back at the class room door and then towards people having their lunch. "Its nothing you should care about."

I finally snapped.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Oh hello I haven't written anything in a while and this has been in the making for about three months x.x I just didn't have the time to write it up until now. So anyways, I have no idea what I am doing with this fanfic but I will make it work! I promise °-°…

On another note, I have decided to write in some characters so that for future fan fics, so many can get the jist of what the characters are like that way I can write them in as main characters at some point if my fan fics progress.

I hope I get some feed back on this one but I may not upload the next chapter for about a week or two :'c


End file.
